Al Senόr, Con Amor
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Seorang guru dan murid sama-sama belum merasakan pengalaman yang dialami hampir semua orang. SpaMano. Adult!Romano. Teen!Spain. Requested by Silan Haye.
1. Confesión

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. AU. SpaMano. Slight other pairings (AsaKiku. RussPruss. NethereNesia. GerIta). Adult!Romano. Teen!Spain. OC!MaleNesia [Adi Wijaya].

**Writer's note :** This is the first time I wrote multi chapters story and I would like to dedicate this story to My Dear Friend, **Silan Haye**. Sorry Silan, it took a long time X'(  
Makasih untuk judulnya Silan =)

* * *

Capítulo 01

**Confesión**

* * *

"Hah?"

Lovino Vargas, seorang guru Akuntansi di Hetalia Gakuen, tercengang mendengar perkataan salah seorang anak muridnya yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berada dalam ruang kerja Lovino. Remaja berpakaian seragam yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum senang bahagia itu menghampiri Lovino saat selepas berakhirnya jam sekolah tadi. Dia ingin bertanya tentang bagian pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya ketika kelas tadi, maka Lovino pun sebagai seorang guru harus menemani muridnya itu. Tapi sekarang, justru ia membicarakan hal yang tak pernah disangka Lovino akan mendengarnya dari seorang murid di sekolah khusus cowok ini. Lovino bisa merasakan kacamata yang dipakainya merosot semakin mendekati ujung batang hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Carriedo?"

Dia bertanya untuk meyakinkan kalau pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Atau mungkin berharap dia telah salah mendengar tadi? Remaja Spanyol yang memiliki rambut coklat berantakan itu tidak mengubah posisi bibirnya yang masih tersenyum. Wajahnya cukup tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja mengutarakan hal mengejutkan barusan. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang dalam diam. Lovino merasa tercekat karena kebisuan yang tercipta. Ia telah merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana sekolah ini. Pikiran Lovino melayang pada beberapa kejadian yang dilihatnya hari ini.

_Ketika Lovino sedang memilih-milih buku untuk refrensi dalam kelasnya siang nanti di perpustakaan sekolah, ia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Lovino merasa heran. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran ke empat. Meski beberapa menit lagi memang memasuki jam istirahat, tapi tak pernah ada kelas yang bubar duluan. Percakapan yang dilakukan suara-suara itu terdengar pelan. Tidak diucapkan dengan keras. Mengira bahwa pemilik suara-suara itu adalah murid-murid, Lovino berjalan ke sumber suara yang terletak di ujung bagian belakang rak-rak buku. Setelah mendekati sumber suara tersebut, Lovino melihat dua orang duduk berhadapan di meja diskusi belakang. Di atas meja itu terdapat buku-buku yang terbuka, Lovino tidak bisa melihat buku apa itu. _

_Lovino menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku dekat meja diskusi itu. Ia berada cukup dekat hingga ia mengenali dua orang yang tengah duduk itu. Salah satunya memang murid yang ia kenal. Ia tidak terlalu mengingat nama panjang murid itu tapi ia tahu julukan yang disandangnya. Si Rambut Tulip. Murid dari Belanda. Tubuhnya tumbuh begitu perkasa. Bahkan melebihi tinggi Lovino yang telah berumur 25 tahun. Dan remaja Belanda tersebut menggenggam kedua tangan orang yang didepannya. Ia adalah guru bahasa di sekolah itu dari Asia Tenggara. Adi Wijaya. _

_Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengherankan jika seorang guru dan murid belajar di perpustakaan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi murid dari Belanda yang baru saja pindah. Tentu dia perlu menyesuaikan bahasa yang akan digunakannya. Tapi, yang paling mengagetkan Lovino adalah genggaman tangan mereka. Lovino sendiri bisa melihat dengan jelas apa maksud dari tatapan remaja Belanda itu terhadap lelaki muda yang duduk di hadapannya. Walaupun tanpa menggunakan bahasa untuk mengungkapkannya, isi hati remaja itu tertulis jelas di tatapan matanya. Membuat Lovino merinding sendiri karena menyaksikan hal itu. Sayangnya, Si Target tak cepat tanggap apa maksud dari Si Rambut Tulip. _

_"William," panggil pria berkulit kecoklatan berwajah manis serta rambut hitam pendek. Mata hitamnya menatap tenang murid di depannya. Mereka masih bergenggaman tangan atau lebih tepatnya William masih menggenggam tangan lelaki Asia Tenggara itu. Dia merasa jantungnya bergemuruh dan darahnya berlomba menuju wajahnya. William tersenyum, "Pak Adi."_

_Adi Wijaya balas menggenggam tangan William dan meremasnya. Pipi William memerah. Senang. Tak lama, Adi bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Kau kedinginan? Apa kita matikan AC-nya?"_

_Segera setelah mendengar itu Lovino berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan diam-diam. Dia berlari ke belakang sekolah lalu terbahak sampai puas di sana. _

"Señor Vargas…"

_Akan tetapi, bukan di perpustakaan saja ia melihat keanehan yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Di saat Lovino hendak menaiki tangga untuk menuju ruang kelas yang harus diajarnya setelah bel istirahat berakhir, ia mendengar suara jatuh seseorang di tangga bawah belakangnya. Penasaran sekaligus khawatir, Lovino membalikkan badan dan melihat ke tangga bawah. Menyelidiki siapa yang terjatuh dari tangga. Dilihatnya seseorang memang nyaris terjatuh dari tangga, tapi ada yang melindunginya sebelum mendarat sempurna di lantai. Yang nyaris terjatuh itu adalah guru budi pekerti dari negara matahari terbit. Jepang. Sahabat adik Lovino. Kiku Honda._

_Sementara orang yang berhasil menghambat pendaratan kasar Kiku itu adalah murid paling terkenal di sekolah ini. Ketua OSIS yang disiplin, angkuh, juga bertanggungjawab. Murid kebanggan sekolah ini. Arthur Kirkland. Ia melindungi gurunya dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tempat pendaratan Kiku yang terjatuh. Posisi mereka membuat Lovino tercengang. Kiku yang berada di atas tubuh Arthur, dipeluk erat oleh remaja Inggris itu. Tak lama keduanya duduk dan saling mencemaskan satu sama lain. Basa-basi itu segera luntur begitu mata mereka berdua bertemu. Tak ada kata-kata. Tapi, Lovino tahu mereka berbeda dari dua orang yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan sebelum jam istirahat. Maka Lovino melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya. Menyimpan kecurigaan dalam hatinya. _

"Seperti yang barusan kukatakan."

Lovino tidak lagi heran. Ia kini sudah ketakutan untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat murid di hadapannya ini. Tenggorokannya serasa sudah kering. Membuatnya berulang kali meneguk air ludahnya sendiri untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur. Jantungnya berdebar keras menanti kelanjutan kata-kata itu.

_Kejadian paling mengerikan yang dialaminya hari ini lengkap saat istirahat siang sebelum kelas berakhir sore nanti. Lovino yang merasa agak tidak enak badan karena melihat hal-hal mengejutkan di perpustakaan maupun di tangga tadi, ingin beristirahat sebentar di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Karena ini sekolah khusus laki-laki, tentu saja guru kesehatan juga laki-laki. Lovino tidak terlalu dekat dengan guru kesehatan dari Rusia itu. Ivan Braginski. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan 'kolega'nya satu itu. Selalu tersenyum, tapi terasa ada tekanan menyesakkan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dari senyumannya. Namun, kini merasa cukup pusing untuk takut. Dia pun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan._

_Pemandang yang tak pernah disangkanya akan dilihat setelah kecurigaannya dengan dua kejadian sebelumnya itu tampil tanpa ia minta atau harap. Dia melihat Ivan di atas ranjang yang digunakan mereka yang merasa tak enak badan untuk beristirahat. Jelas Ivan menggunakannya bukan untuk istirahat karena ia tidak sendirian di atas ranjang tersebut. Ada seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Ivan berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. _

_Masalahnya, seseorang yang berasa di bawah Ivan itu dalam kondisi setengah telanjang dengan pose yang sering terlihat dalam video-video film orang dewasa. Ivan tampak seperti binatang buas yang tengah memangsa buruannya. Tangan kiri Ivan menahan kedua tangan 'buruan'nya yang terikat tali pinggang dan ditekan ke dinding. Kedua mata 'buruan' itu diikat dengan dasi seragam sekolah sementara kemejanya nampaknya tak lagi memiliki kancing. Menampilkan keseksian penuh dada bidang menggoda yang tengah disapu oleh lidah Ivan. Ketika Ivan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke celana dalam 'buruan'nya yang memiliki rambut perak pendek itu, ia menyadari kehadiran Lovino. _

_Ivan tersenyum penuh arti, "Vargas…"_

_Lovino merasa malu sendiri. Ia segera menutup pintu ruang kesehatan sambil berkata cepat, "Maaf mengganggu!"_

"Aku menyukaimu, Señor Vargas…"

Remaja Spanyol itu akhirnya mengatakan sekali lagi perkataan yang diucapkan tadi sebelum Lovino bertanya. Kini Lovino memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi dunia ini. Dalam satu hari ini begitu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi bahkan sebelum ia mendengar murid Spanyol-nya berkata seperti ini sekarang. Belum lagi adiknya sendiri yang pernah dilihatnya bercumbu mesra dengan salah satu murid anggota klub seni yang dibina adiknya.

"Jangan bercanda, Bocah!" Lovino berdiri kesal dari kursinya untuk menjaga jarak dengan muridnya itu. "Kau tidak tahu arti kata-katamu itu!"

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Jangan berbohong!" Lovino meraih kerah kemeja muridnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Wajah Lovino sendiri sudah begitu merah karena kesal. Jika dibandingkan dengan wajah muridnya yang tampak cukup tenang. Tidak cemas. Tapi, juga tidak senang. Dari mata muridnya itu, Lovino tahu muridnya itu hanya berkata-kata. Tidak ada rasa apapun di sana. "Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Bocah Kurang Ajar!"

Sang murid tertawa. Lovino melepaskan cengkaramannya. Lalu, ia berkata setelah selesai tertawa,"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang guru."

"Huh!" Lovino melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hentikan leluconmu, Carriedo!"

"Maaf, maaf, Señor," remaja Spanyol itu tersenyum singkuh atas permintaan maafnya. Lovino bernafas lega. Setidaknya, muridnya yang satu ini tidak mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain. Ia duduk kembali di samping muridnya. Ia mengingatkan,"Jangan mempermainkan orang dewasa, bocah!"

Murid itu terdiam, memandangi gurunya. Menyadari dipandangi, Lovino bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Wajah Lovino memerah, "A-apa?"

Murid Spanyol itu bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang kau sudah tahu?" Lovino mengelak menjawab dengan balik bertanya. Remaja Spanyol itu menghela nafas, "Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Señor."

"Hah?" Lovino tercengang memandangnya. Ia menyelidiki mata hijau yang kini tampak kesepian itu. Tak terdeteksi olehnya kebohongan seperti yang ditemukannya tadi. "Ka-kau…"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Terbukti sudah dugaan Lovino. Muridnya satu ini nampaknya belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi, apa yang bisa diajarkan Lovino tentang itu? Ia sendiri belum pernah. Dengan jujur ia menjawab,"A-aku tidak tahu!"

Remaja Spanyol itu sedikit kaget dan curiga. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan gurunya. Ditatapnya mata _auburn _gurunya. Senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya,"Señor juga belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Tak ada jawaban lebih meyakinkan selain terbungkamnya mulut Lovino dan merah wajahnya. Belum sempat ia mengendalikan diri, muridnya berkata lagi, "Señor, karena kita sama-sama belum merasakannya, bagaimana kalau kita saling jatuh cinta?"

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you don't mind ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! If not, then please kindly give me critics or suggestions. I will be glad to take any words from you. Thank you.**

.

Tambahan :  
hetalover : ManoSpa lain kali aja ya. Ini SpaMano ^^v


	2. Decisión

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. AU. SpaMano. Teen!Bad Trio. Mature Topic dari keluhan Gilbert. Slight FrEsp.

**Writer's note :** Maaf lama update =.=' Selain karena libur seminggu yang singkat juga barter fanfic sehingga update-nya tertunda m(_ _)m. Maaf ya. Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti fic ini X)) Sebagai penjelas bahwa dalam fic ini aku memakai Uke!Guru dan Seme!Murid kecuali untuk RussPruss. Sorry, sistemnya gak bisa dibalik. Uke-nya guru kecuali Ivan. 'awesome'-nya Gilbert kuganti 'hebat'. Sensor beberapa perkataan Gilbert karena tidak sesuai rating. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Capítulo 02

**Decisión**

* * *

"Wuahahahahahahahahahahaha!" gelak tawa terdengar.

Tawa itu berasal dari remaja Perancis yang duduk di dalam restoran _junk food_ dekat sekolah mereka. Rambut gelombang sebahu milik remaja itu jatuh ke depan menutupi wajahnya karena ia membungkuk untuk memegang perutnya. Seragam yang dipakainya tidak rapi. Kerah kemejanya terbuka sampai dada dan bagian bawah kemejanya tidak dimasukkan. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat beberapa gelang serta di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dia menahan rokok yang telah habis setengah. Restoran ini memang ramai, tempat mereka menikmati makanpun sebenarnya ada di sudut ruangan restoran yang menyediakan kursi agak nyaman dari yang lain, tapi tetap saja remaja Perancis itu merasa tidak sopan menertawakan cerita sahabatnya.

"Berhenti tertawa Frans!"

Francis mengangkat mukanya. Ia menghapus airmata yang keluar dari sudut matanya dengan jari tangan kanan lalu duduk bersandar. Masih tertawa kecil, Francis mengetukkan ujung rokoknya yang sudah menjadi abu di pinggiran asbak. Tersenyum geli ia memandang sahabatnya yang duduk bersebarangan. Kondisi seragam mereka sama. Hanya saja, pandangan kesal dari mata hijau itu yang diterima Francis.

"Jadi, kau menyatakan cinta pada Monsieur Vargas?"

Pertanyaan Francis dijawab diam oleh remaja Spanyol yang menopang wajahnya dengan dua tangan di atas meja. Tangan kanannya menempelkan sebungkus es batu ke pipi kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menutupi pipi kiri. Ia masih kesal.

"Dia tidak percaya lalu kau mengajaknya sama-sama jatuh cinta terus dipukulnya?" Francis menghisap rokok sebelum tertawa lagi saat mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung mencium bibirnya saja dibanding berkata-kata kalau memang dia tidak percaya?"

"Aku juga uda mau nyoba itu sehabis Señor mukul, tapi," remaja Spanyol itu menyingkirkan tangan kirinya yang memperlihatkan luka cakar masih baru di pipi itu," Señor langsung mencakarku."

Francis tertawa lagi sementara sahabatnya kehilangan minat memarahi dan menyandarkan kepala di atas meja bersama 2 buah coke dingin. Kantung es batu masih ditempelkannya ke pipi kanan yang dipukul gurunya tadi. Ia kini menghela nafas merasakan perih di pipi kiri dan bengkak di pipi kanan. Kebingungan mendera dirinya. Dia sudah jujur kalau dia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada Señor Vargas. Dia juga sudah bertanya dengan baik-baik terlebih dahulu agar mereka saling jatuh cinta. Remaja Spanyol ini yakin tidak ada yang salah dalam metode-nya meminta sesuatu dari orang. Bukankah jika ingin meminta tolong dari seseorang, harus ditanya baik-baik dulu? Dia sudah melakukan etiket itu. Dia ingin Señor Vargas jatuh cinta pada dirinya dan dia bertanya baik-baik. Lalu kenapa sekarang pipinya menderita?

"Hei Frans…" panggilan itu membuat Francis menghentikan tawanya. "Apa orang dewasa tidak jatuh cinta lagi? Mereka tidak bisa sayang lagi?"

Terkejut sesaat, Francis membuang lagi abu rokoknya. Dia tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jika seorang anak-anak yang menanyakan itu, maka akan terdengar bagai sebuah pertanyaan polos. Hanya butuh diberitahu tanpa dipahami. Tapi, bagi mereka, remaja di masa labil seperti ini, penjelasan yang dibutuhkan harus disertai pembuktian. Ia tahu sahabatnya butuh pengarahan, namun Francis menjawab,"Tergantung dari orangnya."

Diam sesaat, "Apa jatuh cinta itu susah?"

"Bagiku tidak."

Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata,"Aku…tidak pernah jatuh cinta…"

Wajah Francis murung melihat senyum sedih sahabatnya. Seandainya itu Gilbert, bukan remaja Spanyol ini, Francis tentulah tertawa mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menertawakan remaja Spanyol ini. Dia telah melewati masa kecil bersama kedua sahabatnya sejak 10 tahun lalu. Mereka sudah saling tahu baik-buruk sifat masing-masing dan masih terus menjalin persahabatan sampai sekarang. Francis telah berulang kali merasakan cinta dari berbagai aspek. Dia tahu sisi indah dari mencintai dan dicintai. Tapi, dia juga tahu sisi menyakitkan dari itu. Ditatapnya remaja Spanyol itu. Hatinya ikut sedih mengingat apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

Dia tak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya menutup hati setelah apa yang dia alami ketika kecil. Francis juga tak bisa berbuat banyak karena statusnya hanya sebagai sahabat. Dia tak bisa ikut campur masalah di luar itu sehingga ia hanya bisa mendengarkan remaja Spanyol itu bertanya pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Francis menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membelai rambut berantakan sahabatnya. Dia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Monsieur Vargas orang yang menarik. Kurasa kau akan jatuh cinta padanya…"

Remaja Spanyol itu menikmati tangan Francis membelai lembut rambutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Francis dengan tangan kanan. Tanpa mengangkat kepala dari bersandar di atas meja juga tak menatap Francis, ia berkata pelan dengan rasa terima kasih karena telah dihibur, "_Te quiero_, Frans."

"_Moi aussi, mon ami_."

"Ngapain kalian pegangan tangan tidak hebat seperti itu?"

Francis dan remaja Spanyol itu menolehkan ke sumber suara yang protes tadi. Tampaklah seorang remaja Prussia berambut pendek berwarna perak serta mata sewarna darah. Namun, penampilannya tidak biasa membuat kedua sahabatnya kaget saling melepas tangan dan melihatnya.

"Gilbert!"

Bahkan remaja Spanyol itu duduk tegak memandang sahabat mereka yang baru saja datang itu. Kemeja seragamnya tampak lusuh dan tak ada lagi kancing membuat Gilbert harus memegangnya sementara di pergelangan tangannya tampak kemerahan melingkari. Bekas diikat. Sekitaran leher dan dadanya juga terdapat merah-merah kecil. Lalu diwajah yang tampak pucat nan kelelahan itu, tampak bekas tamparan di pipi juga memar darah di sudut bibirnya. Gilbert berjalan pelan, tampak susah berjalan, mendekati kursi yang diduduki Francis. Dia tampak pelan-pelan sebelum meletakkan pantat di atas bantalan kursi.

"Aw! Aw!" serunya saat duduk perlahan. Setelah duduk pun dia tampak tidak nyaman. Seolah kursi yang ia duduki adalah kulit durian.

"Kau dirampok, Gil?" tanya remaja Spanyol itu disambut hardikan oleh Gilbert. "Kau pikir aku yang hebat ini bisa kalah dari perampok?"

"Bagaimana 'perang'mu?" Francis tersenyum jahil. Gilbert ingin memukul Francis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini tapi dia tampak letih luar biasa. Maka, Gilbert hanya mendengus lalu mulai mengeluh,"Guru Russia itu gila! Tidak hebat sama sekali!"

Francis terkikik geli sementara sahabat mereka satu lagi tidak mengerti saat Francis menggoda,"Masa' tidak hebat? Kau yakin?"

Amarah Gilbert tertahan akibat kesakitan di bagian bawahnya. Dia tahu Francis sangat paham apa yang ia alami juga yang ia maksud bahwa ia sangat kesal. "Dia tidak hebat sama sekali! Dia langsung _*piiiiiiiiiiip* *pip*_nya! Dia juga mengikat tanganku! Mataku ditutup! Terus dia _*piiiiiip* *pip*_ku! _*piip*_ku juga!"

"Woaaaahh…"remaja Spanyol itu terpesona, "berarti kau sudah melepas keperjakaanmu dong! Kan sudah _*piiip*_an sama guru itu. Kau memang hebat!"

"Benar!" Francis bersemangat menyalami Gilbert. Dengan ceria ia berkata, "_Mes félicitations mon ami!"_

"Apanya yang hebat?" Gilbert tampak makin kesal. "Aku yang dibawah! Seharusnya aku yang hebat ini diatas!"

"Yang manapun juga tetap saja kau sudah tidak _virgin_ lagi," Francis tertawa. "Lagipula kurasa sekalipun itu aku, mungkin aku juga yang di bawah, Gil. Bukan salahmu kau yang di bawah. Dia saja yang terlalu perkasa." Gilbert merengut karena ia masih tidak nyaman. Remaja Spanyol itu memperhatikan kalau Gilbert tampak kesakitan ketika duduk. Ia bertanya,"Sakit tidak Gil? _*piiiip*_ mu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau tidak hebat tidak tahu sakitnya!" Gilbert meringis. "Dia _*piiiiiiiiiip* **_ kali! Tanpa jeda! Tentu saja sakit!"

Gilbert menerima lagi ucapan selamat dan pujian dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Mereka masih harus mendengar Gilbert menyumpah-nyumpah guru kesehatan itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak sewajarnya diucapkan remaja seumuran mereka. Setelah hampir setengah jam begitu, akhirnya Gilbert kembali tenang dan dia pun mulai tidak menyebut kejadiannya di ruang kesehatan itu lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gilbert pada sahabat Spanyol-nya yang dijawab dengan memperlihat kedua pipinya pada Gilbert. Melihat itu Gilbert hanya menghela nafas. Lalu ia beralih pada Francis, "Yang lain bagaimana?"

"Pergerakan Rambu Tulip itu masih biasa-biasa saja," Francis tersenyum geli. "Bahkan targetnya tidak sadar kalau diincar. Aku jadi kasihan pada anak Belanda itu."

"Berarti kami bertiga masih seimbang," gumam Gilbert. "Si Ketua Osis bagaimana?"

Tawa Francis hilang. Kedua sahabatnya yang lain pun tahu bahwa kondisi pastilah buruk sampai Francis tak lagi menertawakan anak dari Belanda itu. Francis menjawab dengan nada datar, "Dia lancar-lancar saja. Bahkan suasananya terasa bagus."

"Cih! Dia pasti menggunakan cara yang tidak hebat!"

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Tak lama, Francis berbicara duluan. "Jadi, kalian bagaimana? Terus? Atau berhenti?"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti!" ucap Gilbert.

"Ini masih hari pertama. Masih 89 hari lagi. Ini belum hasil akhir."

Francis tersenyum melihat kedua temannya semangat. "Baik, kita lanjut. Aku memang tak bisa membantu sepenuhnya, tapi kalo hanya saran, tidak ada perarturan yang melarang kan sebelum kita memulai ini?"

"Aku akan meminta saranmu, Francis," Gilbert berkata dengan yakin. Francis menoleh dengan pandangan aneh. Gilbert bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Menurut kalkulasi-ku, kelihatannya kau akan kalah, Gil."

"Hei!" Gilbert protes. "Aku sudah _*piiiiiip_* dengan guru brengsek itu! Kenapa aku kalah?"

"Melakukan itu bukan berarti cinta, Gil. Kurasa kau yang mengalaminya sendiri paham bagaimana Monsieur Braginski memandangmu," perkataan Francis membuat Gilbert bungkam. Dia tahu lebih jelas dari siapapun kalau sangatlah sulit membuat guru serigala berbulu domba itu untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Francis menepuk pundaknya ringan.

"Bantu aku, Francis," ucap remaja Spanyol itu penuh tekad. Hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan sekarang untuk menang melihat kondisi Gilbert seperti itu. Francis tersenyum yakin.

"Tentu saja, Antonio."

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Translation :**

_Mes félicitations mon ami_ : Congratulations My Friend  
_Moi aussi, mon ami_ : Me too, My Friend

**Maaf kalo tidak sesuai keinginan =_='  
Seharusnya sudah ketahuan alasan kenapa para murid ngincer guru-gurunya ^^  
****Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, apapun itu akan aku terima. Semoga pembaca sekalian masih mengikuti fic ini sampai ke depan. X))**

Tambahan : Fujoshi Anonim , terima kasih atas pujiannya. Senang rasanya tahu ternyata ada yang mengikuti fic-fic punyaku X') Terima kasih sekali sudah mau review ^^  
Soal kenapa Antonio gak bisa jatuh cinta nanti juga ketahuan di chapter-chapter depan. Baca terus aja ya =D Diusahakan update cepet ^^


	3. Frustración

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. AU. RussPruss (Mature Topic). Slight PrussHung. Teen!Prussia.

**Writer's note :** Seharusnya chapter ini update hari sabtu, tertunda karena aku harus update yang lain dulu. Hari minggu mau update, tapi karena ke-error-an ffn dan tugas kuliah jadinya baru bisa sekarang. 'awesome'-nya Gilbert kuganti 'hebat'. 'frying pan'-nya Hungary kuganti 'wajan penggorengan'. PrussHung-nya bukan pairing sih, tapi yah…gitu deh. Sebelumnya maaf karena chapter kemaren pendek (yah, kali ini juga pendek sih). Selamat membaca dan terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti fic ini X))

* * *

Capítulo 03

**Frustración**

* * *

Gilbert terkulai lemas dalam taksi.

Ia memandang malas ke jalanan yang dilewati menuju sekolahnya ini. Remaja Prussia ini tidak mengubah posisi duduknya sejak dia naik kendaraan ini. Dalam hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh tak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Selain karena ia tidak ingin bertemu guru Rusia (yang menurutnya brengsek mem_*piiip*_nya), bagian belakangnya masih sangat sakit. Kalau bisa ia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak ingin bergerak dulu malah. Tapi, sehebat-hebatnya seorang Gilbert Beilschmid, ia tetaplah hanya seorang remaja biasa di hadapan ibunya.

_"Aku tidak mau sekolah!"_

_Gilbert mati-matian menarik selimutnya. Dia memandang kesal pada wanita itu berusaha menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gilbert. Pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu sama dengan pakaian kerja kantoran pada umumnya. Atasan putih yang terbuat dari bahan silk. Rok ketat sependek lutut. Rambutnya yang berwana coklat bergelombang disanggul kecil dan terdapat sebuah bunga berwarna orange tersemat di rambutnya. Matanya yang hijau mendelik ke arah Gilbert. Sekejap, remaja itu merinding ketakutan ditatap seperti itu. Meskipun penampilan wanita di tengah umur 30-an itu telah rapi, cantik, malah tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sudah menikah, sebuah wajan penggorengan yang digenggamnya menjadi senjatan andalannya mengurus putranya yang nakal ini._

_"Jangan main-main denganku, Gilbert, "seringai kesal menghiasi wajah cantik ber-make-up minimalis itu. "Aku sudah hampir terlambat kerja, jadi cepat kau bersiap ke sekolah!"_

_Sungguh, Gilbert ketakutan menghadapinya. Senjata andalan ibunya itu tampak mengkilap seolah belum pernah digunakan selain untuk memukul Gilbert. Tak heran, karena sebagai single mother dengan dua orang putra, ia harus bekerja mencari nafkah. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor senior di sebuah penerbitan ternama di kota itu mampu membiayai kehidupan mereka bertiga meski harus dikorbankan dengan minimnya waktu yang bisa ia lewatkan bersama keluarganya sebagai seorang ibu. Dia pergi ke kantor setelah kedua putranya ke sekolah dan pulang setelah keduanya tidur. Maka, satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya sebagai seorang ibu adalah menyiapkan sarapan. Meski biasanya sang adik yang telah duluan pergi ke sekolah, Ludwig yang memasak, tapi wajan penggorengan milik ibunya tak pernah dipakai. _

_Sempat terbersit dipikiran Gilbert untuk ke sekolah, tapi ternyata tubuhnya mengingatkan kembali alasannya._

_"Aku tidak mau!"_

_Wanita itu semakin kesal sehingga ia memukul Gilbert dengan wajannya. "Kau ini! Aku sudah susah payah cari uang untuk menyekolahkanmu terus kau bilang tidak mau sekolah?" _

_Gilbert teriak kesakitan. "Tunggu! Tunggu!" ia bisa merasakan memar di badannya, "Aku yang hebat ini sakit. Jadi, tak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini!"_

_Ibunya berhenti memukul. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata dengan nada meremehkan, "Hoo…putraku yang merasa selalu hebat ini bisa sakit juga rupanya?"_

_Wajah Gilbert pucat. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering ketika mendengar ibunya berkata menakutkan seperti itu. Dia tahu dia memang tidak bohong kalau dia sakit. Tapi, tetap saja kata-kata ibunya terasa mengancam yang bisa membuatnya insomnia selama beberapa malam ke depan untuk menulis buku harian yang berisi keluhannya atas 'perlakuan' ibunya. _

_"Kau pikir aku percaya?" tambah ibunya dan hendak memukul lagi. _

_"Aku benar-benar sakit!" balas Gilbert menegaskan suaranya. Bagusnya, itu membuat gerakan tangan ibunya terhenti dan menurunkan tangan kanannya untuk membentak Gilbert, "BOHONG!"_

_"Aku yang HEBAT ini TIDAK BOHONG!" Gilbert balas dengan intonasi yang sama. Sang Ibu masih tidak percaya, "Kau tidak terlihat sakit!"_

_"AKU SAKIT!" ia masih berupaya sekuat tenaga meyakinkan ibunya. _

_"Bagian manamu yang sakit?" desak ibunya._

_"Belakangku sakit!"_

_Wanita Hungaria itu terdiam kaget. Gilbert memberikan ekspresi kekagetan yang sama atas kebodohannya sudah menjawab jujur pertanyaan ibunya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Itulah kondisinya sekarang. Sebagai seorang wanita, terlebih lagi yang telah menikah, ibunya pastilah tahu apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Jika bisa, Gilbert ingin menghilang dari kamarnya ini sekarang juga!_

_"Be-belakangmu?" ibunya terdengar terbata sebelum hening lagi. Gilbert semakin takut melihat ibunya terdiam seperti itu. Jika orangtua biasa, pada normalnya, pastilah mereka kaget dan akan memarahi anaknya melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai umur seperti itu. Tapi, Gilbert tahu ibunya lain. Istimewa. Keringat dinginnya mengucur saat perlahan ibunya mendekati ranjangnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Selama mereka sepandangan, jantung Gilbert terasa berhenti berdetak. _

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" secara tiba-tiba ibunya berteriak. Dia melempar wajan penggorengannya ke sudut ruangan lalu memeluk erat Gilbert sambil masih terus berteriak kesenangan. "Putraku sudah besar! Putraku HEBAT! Mama senang!"_

_Pelukan yang erat itu terasa sangat mencekik Gilbert hingga ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ibunya masih memeluk senang dirinya sambil terus berceloteh, "Terlebih lagi ternyata kau yang dibawah! Mama sudah menduganya dari dulu! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh….Mama sangat senang sekali!"_

_"Siapa pacarmu? Seangkatanmu? Lebih tua? Atau lebih muda?" tanyanya antusias saat melepas pelukannya. _

_Gilbert hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu ibunya akan bereaksi seperti ini dengan mengetahui bahwa ibunya termasuk golongan para kaum hawa yang menyukai percintaan sesama jenis laki-laki. Dia menjawab dengan kepala pusing, "Ini tidak hebat!"_

_Ibunya tersenyum ramah namun terasa aura memaksa seperti yang dirasakannya ketika dipaksa guru kesehatan itu. "Gil-bert, "katanya dengan perlahan. Menekan tiap kata yang diucapkannya, "Be-ri-ta-hu Ma-ma, Nak."_

_Meski disampaikan dengan senyuman dan nada ramah, naluri Gilbert tahu ada ancaman tersembunyi di sana. Tanpa basa-basi dia menjawab, "Di-dia bukan pacarku." _

_"Pacar orang lain? Kau jadi selingkuhan orang, Gil?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak! Itu tidak hebat!" Gilbert berharap ibunya puas dengan jawabannya. Namun, tentu saja itu hanya harapan kosong. Ibunya kembali bertanya, "Kau belum jadian dengannya?"_

_"Aku yang hebat ini mana mungkin menyukainya!"_

_Kini ibunya dilanda kebingungan. Dia tahu anaknya yang satu ini memang kasar, tapi dia bukanlah pembohong kelas atas. "Kau tidak menyukainya. Dia bukan pacarmu. Tapi kau membiarkannya merebut keperawananmu?"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya Gilbert kaget mendengar ibunya. Dia heran, darimana pula ibunya bisa tahu dia memang masih perjaka sebelum ini. Apa memang seorang ibu tahu segala hal mengenai anaknya? Pertanyaan ini masih merupakan misteri terbesar dalam hati seorang Gilbert Beilschmid._

_"Ooh…Gil…malangnya dirimu nak," tiba-tiba ibunya membelai lembut kedua pipinya penuh sayang. Wajahnya menunjukkan keprihatinan pada putranya. Dia tahu kondisi putranya. Gilbert tidak menyukai orang yang melakukan ini kepadanya tapi dia masih membiarkan itu terjadi. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah putranya itu dipaksa diluar keinginan. Wanita Hungaria ini tahu kalau situasinya seperti itu, berarti itu adalah pengalaman mengerikan. Tidak hanya berlaku untuk perempuan. Bahkan laki-laki pun tentulah terpuruk jika mengalaminya. Dia mencium kening putranya setelah menyingkirkan rambut perak itu. Tanpa kata-kata, Gilbert tahu ibunya berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang gelisah. Ia meyakini sepenuh hati bahwa ibunya itu memang paling hebat dari yang terhebat seperti dirinya._

_Gilbert merangkul tubuh kecil ibunya ketika ia mendengar Sang Ibu bergumam, "Tapi…"_

_Mereka kini bertatapan, "Bukan berarti kau boleh bolos sekolah seenaknya, putraku yang malangnya hebat."_

_"Ha?"_

_Hanya dalam sekejap mata, piyama Gilbert telah ditukar dengan seragam sekolah oleh ibunya. Bukan itu saja. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ibunya menyiapkan buku sekolahnya lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar sampai depan gerbang meski Gilbert masih dengan teguh berteriak tidak ingin ke sekolah. Di depan gerbang, ibunya melambaikan tangan memanggil taksi. Gilbert dilempar masuk ke taksi saat ibunya memberitahu supir arah sekolahnya. Di saat Gilbert menurunkan jendela untuk protes, ibunya mencium pipinya dan berkata, "Selamat belajar, Nak."_

_Terkesima sesaat, Gilbert tak sadar taksi sudah berjalan menuju sekolahnya._

_Ibunya memang yang terhebat sedunia. _

Gilbert meringis.

Remaja Prussia ini berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya dengan susah payah. Dia tergolong cukup tegar untuk anak seumurannya atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Di_*piiiiiip* _oleh gurunya sendiri diluar keinginannya. Tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Dipaksa sekolah oleh ibunya sendiri diluar kemampuan jasmaninya. Tanpa memahami perasaannya. Mana ditambah analisis kuat Francis kalau dia tak akan bisa menang kali ini. Tanpa punya kekasih hati pula. Lengkap sudah deritanya sebagai seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun. Dia memandang langit cerah di atasnya. Hanya kelelahan yang dirasakannya. Ingin rasanya ia tidur di atas kasur seperti di ruang kesehatan. Tapi ia enggan bertemu guru Rusia itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gilbert?"

Suara lembut terdengar menyapa khawatir dari belakangnya. Gilbert menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang selalu memakai syal warna pastel di lehernya. Rambut perak seleher yang jatuh lembut di wajah penuh senyum itu membuat bulu kuduk-nya berdiri seketika seolah hawa dingin mengerikan menghampirinya bersamaan datangnya pria dihadapannya ini. Guru kesehatan itu. Guru dari Rusia. Ivan Braginski. Baru saja dalam hati, Gilbert mengutuk kehadiran pria ini, sekarang sudah di depan mata. Gilbert yakin dia dipermainkan takdir.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggil aku yang hebat ini dengan akrab," jawabnya dingin.

"Bukankah kita sudah 'akrab', Gilbert?" Ivan tersenyum ramah yang selalu saja diikuti aura mengancam. Persis seperti ibunya.

"Cih! Itu tidak hebat!"

Ivan berdiri dekat Gilbert. Kali ini ia bertanya lembut, "Badanmu tidak apa-apa?". Betul-betul lembut. Membuat Gilbert yakin dia memang khawatir. Gilbert memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa pedulimu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pria Rusia itu diam. Wajahnya serius. Dia telah dari tadi memperhatikan Gilbert berjalan dengan susah dan dia tahu itu semua karena dia terlalu memaksa kemarin. Ivan juga tahu belakang Gilbert pasti masih sakit dan juga lelah. Airmuka muridnya satu itu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tanpa banyak kata, dia menyuruh Gilbert membawakan tas kerjanya.

"Hoi, kenapa aku yang heb-," Ivan langsung menaruh tangan kirinya di bawah kaki Gilbert mengangkat kedua kaki Gilbert sementara menopang bahu muridnya dengan tangan kanannya," waaaa!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau malu, pura-puralah pingsan," entah kenapa senyum guru kesehatan itu lain bagi Gilbert kali ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia digendong seperti ini. Tentu saja karena dia laki-laki, seharusnya perempuan yang digendong seperti ini.

Dia ingin berontak, namun kenyamanan yang diberikan membuatnya bungkam. Jujur, memang ia merasa sangat capek ditambah nyeri di bagian belakangnya membuatnya lelah secara fisik dan mental. Enggan mengakui, tapi tindakan gurunya menggendongnya ini membantunya merasa tenang. Gilbert memang tidak suka dirinya dipaksa kemarin oleh gurunya ini. Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan. Remaja Prussia yang digendong itu kini bisa menatap jelas gurunya itu. Ketika kemarin mereka melakukannya, mata Gilbert ditutup dengan dasi sehingga ia tak tahu bagaimana paras gurunya itu jika dilihat dari dekat. Ditambah, Gilbert langsung pergi keluar ruangan saat selesai.

Sekarang, ia memandang jelas.

Kulit gurunya itu begitu putih. Sangat putih. Lebih putih dari salju, mungkin. Rambutnya perak berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari. Mata dengan pupil berwarna ungu itu memandang mantap saat berjalan ke depan. Hidungnya mandung. Bibirnya. Wajah Gilbert memerah menyadari matanya berhenti di bibir itu. Bibir dengan warna pink pucat itu telah menciumnya. Bukan hanya di bibirnya. Tapi juga menikmati setiap inchi tubuh remajanya. Detik itu, dia bisa mendengar beberapa anak berbisik melihat dirinya digendong oleh guru kesehatan mereka. Maka, untuk menyembunyikan malu, dia menuruti perkataan Ivan. Gilbert menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ivan. Gilbert tahu pemandangan yang dilihat murid lain hanyalah seorang guru kesehatan menggendong muridnya yang sakit. Itu pemandangan yang wajar. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Pura-pura pingsan meski jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Gilbert berharap wajahnya tidak memerah.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Makasiiiihhh banyaaaaakkk sudah mau baca X))**

**Oh iya, untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, aku gak bahas SpaMano secara detail karena aku akan menceritakan dulu pairing lain. Mungkin aku hanya kasih 1 scene atau cuma deskripsi untuk ngasih tahu perkembangan mereka. SpaMano akan dibahas tuntas sebagai ending. Dan mohon maaf untuk fans GerIta, aku memasukkan GerIta hanya sebagai selingan. Jadi, mungkin tidak akan terlalu sering tampil. Mohon maaf *sujud***

**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, apapun itu akan aku terima. Semoga pembaca sekalian masih mengikuti fic ini sampai ke depan. X))**

**Maaf Silan, jika chapter ini juga pendek X'(  
*aku cepat bosan nulis yang panjang-panjang. gak sabaran**ngeles!***

Tambahan : Fujoshi Anonim : Makasih juga masih ngikutin dan uda mau review X) Haha...gak tahu ya uda jatcin apa belum si Gilbert-nya. Chapter depan dikasih lihat kok dibawa kemana^^ Makasih supportnya X) Heeemmm...apa RussPruss selangka itu ya? Masa'?

Icha desu : Makasih uda mau baca dan review. Diusahakan update cepet ^^


	4. Confusión

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. AU. SpaMano. Slight other pairing (RussPruss. AsaKiku. GerIta). Brother Complex. Adult!Duo Italy. Teen!Bad Friends Trio.

**Writer's note :** Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Mau mengelak dengan alasan barter pun, tetap tidak mengurangi kenyataan kalau aku agak menghiraukan fic ini.

**Please forgive me, readers **

**m(_ _)m **

* * *

Capítulo 04

**Confusión**

* * *

"Kau tidak ada maksud tidak hebat yang lain kan?"

Gilbert bertanya tajam. Mereka berdua berada di depan pintu Ruang Kesehatan tempat dimana dia telah diperlakukan tidak seharusnya oleh seorang guru kepada muridnya. Mata merah Gilbert berkilat. Ketakutan dan waspada. Kepalan tangannya siap dia layangkan ke wajah guru Russia-nya itu jika dia sedikit saja melakukan gerakan tak senonoh seperti sebelumnya. Ivan yang melihat kewaspadaan muridnya tak memasang perubahan ekspresi. Dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya itu sudah salah. Melanggar hukum karena _menyentuh_ anak di bawah umur, terlebih lagi muridnya. Memang dia bisa tergolong seorang kriminal sekarang dan bisa ditangkap jika Gilbert melaporkannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia, Ivan masih punya pandangannya sebagai guru.

"Kalau kau masih banyak bicara, mungkin aku ada maksud lain."

Senyuman khas milik Ivan yang memiliki aura tidak menyenangkan itu keluar. Membuat Gilbert merinding. Didorong rasa tertekan, Gilbert diam dan membukakan pintu karena kedua tangan Ivan digunakan untuk menggendongnya. Setelah mereka berada di dalam, Ivan membaringkan Gilbert di ranjang berbeda dengan ranjang yang kemarin mereka gunakan meskipun masih bersebelahan. Gilbert tak memperhatikan hal itu karena dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan posisi yang enak di atas ranjang yang berakhir dengan dia menelungkupkan badannya di bawah selimut.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan memberitahu wali kelasmu," kata Ivan selagi membuka jendela agar angin masuk sekaligus pergantian udara.

"Sudah seharusnya 'kan!" Gilbert membalasnya dengan sinis. Ivan memandangnya tersenyum lalu memukul kepalanya cukup keras, "BIcara yang sopan pada guru, Gilbert."

"Aw!" seru Gilbert, "buat apa bicara sopan kalau gurunya main pukul!"

Tersenyum lagi. Lalu, Ivan memukulnya lagi.

"Tidur sana."

"Dari tadi juga aku yang hebat ini sudah mau tidur tapi kau yang menanggu."

Gilbert mendapat lagi senyum menakutkan itu. Kali ini, Gilbert menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Berharap itu sebuah pelindung terhebat di dunia. Melihat itu, Ivan meninggalkan Gilbert dan duduk di meja kerjanya yang terletak di samping pintu. Suasana hening. Tak ada suara apapun karena kelas telah dimulai. Dalam ruangan yang berbau obat inipun, hanya suara kertas-kertas yang terdengar. Gilbert menurunkan sedikit selimutnya sehingga bisa melihat Ivan yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas data ruang kesehatan.

Ditatapnya guru terkejam, tersadis, paling tak bermoral di seberang ranjangnya itu. Kemarin, saat dia dipaksa, gurunya itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakannya yang jelas-jelas berkata tidak mau. Dia juga mengacuhkan keinginan Gilbert yang ingin itu semua dihentikan. Singkatnya, Ivan sangat tak berbelas kasihan. Tapi, kenapa hari ini justru berubah 180 derajat? Memang tindakannya tidak bisa dikategorikan lembut. Entah bagaimana, Gilbert merasa ada yang berbeda. Dia merasa diperhatikan.

Mengingat pikirannya sendiri, wajah Gilbert memanas. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menolak dirinya merasa senang diperlakukan seeprti itu.

"Permisi," suara lembut seseorang terdegar setelah suara pintu dibuka.

Gilbert menarik selimutnya lagi untuk menutupi dirinya sepenuhnya karena takut ketahuan kalau dia tadi memperhatikan Ivan. Tapi, penasaran siapa yang masuk ruang kesehatan di jam pelajaran seperti ini, membuat Gilbert menurunkan selimut sedikit. Hanya untuk matanya supaya bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Honda," kata Ivan tidak beranjak dari duduknya. "Ada apa? Rapat guru sore ini 'kan?"

Kiku Honda, Guru Budi Pekerti asal Jepang. Pria Asia dengan wajah remaja itu sungguh tak terlihat kalau usianya nyaris 30 tahun. Berbeda dengan Ivan yang masih 27 tampak umur 33 tahun. Perbedaan gen yang sangat kental. Dia memakai kemeja hijau tua dengan dasi hijau muda dan celana hitam panjang. Pakaian formal untuk seorang guru. Kiku mendekati Ivan dengan terpincang.

"Iya, rapatnya sore nanti, tapi..." Kiku tersenyum tertahan. Nampaknya kakinya sakit.

"Kau terkilir?" tebak Ivan begitu melihatnya. Kiku mengangguk lemah sebelum duduk di kursi samping Ivan. Dia mengangkat celana panjangnya serta memuka sepatu dan memperlihatkan tumit kaki kirinya yang telah bengkak. Ivan mulai mengobatinya. Beberapa kali Kiku meringis pelan.

"Sakit?"

"Iya."

"Tahan sebentar."

Gilbert yang mendengar percakapan itu entah kenapa merasa kesal sendiri. Dia merasa tidak adil Ivan berkata selembut itu dengan orang lain, sementara dengannya justru kasar. Apa karena dia masih anak-anak? Belum dewasa? Ditambah percakapan itu terdengar begitu intim di telinga Gilbert. Menambah kekesalannya.

"Aw…"

"Tahan ~da."

"I-iy-ach!"

"Sebentar lagi selesai ~da."

Tanpa sadar Gilbert mengepal tangannya.

"Braginski-san…" suara Kiku terdengar memohon. Ivan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"To-tolong…pelan…se-aah!"

"HONDA-SENSEI!" pintu terbuka kasar menampilkan sosok seorang remaja berambut pirang bermata hijau dengan alis agak tebal berpakaian seragam terengah-engah serta keringat mengucur. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan dalam usahanya berusaha menampilkan air muka tenang seperti biasa. Dia mendekati Kiku dan Ivan. Dengan pandangan menusuk menyiratkan kebencian, dia menatap Ivan sebelum beralih ke Kiku yang duduk dan memandangnya heran. Sorot benci tadi berganti tatapan khawatir ketika menata Kiku.

"Kirkland-san!" seru Kiku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Sensei?" Arthur berlutut di samping kursi Kiku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki Kiku yang masih dipegang Ivan. Dia menatap Kiku lagi lalu bertanya lembut, "Ini…karena kemarin?"

Kiku tersenyum resah, "Kelihatannya iya. Aku sendiri tidak sadar sampai aku bangun tidur tadi pagi."

"Maafkan aku, Sensei…" Arthur menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat menyesal. "Ini salahku tidak bisa mencegah Sensei jatuh dari tangga kemarin."

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan salah Kirkland-san," Kiku berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah Arthur. "Aku saja yang tidak hati-hati. Bukan salahmu kok."

Arthur menatap Kiku dalam seraya mengucapkan dengan nada rendah, "Sensei…"

"Sudah selesai, Honda," kata Ivan karena merasa suasana semakin menghiraukannya. Kiku melihat kakinya telah diperban lalu dia berkata, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Braginski-san. Terim-waa!"

Kiku kaget mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba melayang karena Arthur memperlakukannya sama persis seperti Ivan membawa Gilbert ke ruang kesehatan ini. Kiku bertanya dengan wajah merah juga cemas, "Kirkland-san! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Sensei tidak bisa jalan 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau Sensei kesakitan."

Kiku hanya bisa menunduk malu dan terdiam karena muridnya itu terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatian yang lebih dari seorang murid ke guru. Ivan hanya terpana melihat itu. Dia sendiri kaget ada murid yang begitu berani menunjukkan perasaannya tanpa ditutupi. Jarang bukan yang seperti itu?

"Kau mau membawanya kemana seperti itu, Kirkland?" tanya Ivan. "Ranjang masih kosong di sebelah sana kalau kau ingin Honda istirahat di sini."

"Tapi, Braginski-san…"

"Tentu saja ke ruang guru," Arthur menjawab ketus tanpa melihat Ivan. Dia tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang mungkin dilakukan seorang Ivan Braginski kepada Kiku yang terlihat lemah. Tapi, nadanya masih tergolong sopan mengingat dia adalah Ketua OSIS sekaligus murid teladan di sekolah ini. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Kiku di sarang Serigala, "Sensei masih ada kerjaan kan?"

"Ya," jawab Kiku. "Tapi Kirkland-san, malu kalau dilihat orang."

"Sekarang jam pelajaran. Semuanya di kelas. Tidak ada yang di luar."

Maka, Kiku pun tak punya alasan menolak lagi. Ivan membukakan pintu ruangan kesehatan. Ketika Arthur berpapasan dengannya, tatapan penuh kebencian Arthur menusuk Ivan yang sedikit kaget. Setelah mereka pergi, Ivan tersenyum seraya bergumam, "Aku dibenci ~da?"

Gilbert yang telah kembali menutup selimutnya kini, entah kesal atau ketakutan, di dalamnya. Dia melihat semua adegan barusan dan tak bisa menyangkal omongan Francis tentang Arthur. Suasana yang terlihat itu tampak sangat akrab. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Padahal belum satu minggu lewat dari mereka berkesepakatan tentang jangka waktu. Dia tidak yakin dengan Rambut Tulip bisa menang karena guru yang menjadi targetnya itu memang terkenal lambat dalam hal apapun. Bahkan cara dia hidup masih tergolong primitif dibanding yang lain. Untuk Antonio, masih ada harapan kalau Antonio tahan digampar atau sejenis itu oleh guru Akuntansi satu itu. Lalu dia? Bagaimana dengan Gilbert sendiri?

Dia harus bagaimana agar menang?

.

.

"Fransssss," Antonio tampak letih. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dia tas meja. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di restoran yang sama dengan kemarin. Kelas telah usai. Hari juga berlalu biasa saja. Telah lewat lebih dari seminggu sejak mereka bertemu terakhir kali di sini dengan hasil gagal hari pertama.

Gilbert dan Francis yang melihat Antonio tampak lesu seperti itu kaget. Terdapat memar biru di wajahnya. Masih baru karena kemarin tidak ada. Gilbert dan Francis yang duduk bersebelahan saling berpandangan lalu kembali melihat Antonio yang duduk bersebarangan.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" tanya Francis.

"Kok tidak ngajak aku yang hebat ini?" tambah Gilbert.

Antonio menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan lesu. Lalu, menjawab setelah menghela nafas, "Aku tidak berkelahi. Ini gara-gara Señor Vargas."

Kedua sahabat Antonio terdiam. Francis bertanya lagi, "Antonio…memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan-jangan kau…" tanpa Gilbert melanjutkan, yang mendengar tahu maksud Gilbert. Antonio duduk biasa, "Tidak! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kemarin, waktu dia mengajariku, aku melihat wajah dekat sekali. Refleks aku menciumnya, tapi ini yang kudapatkan."

Tali ketegangan Francis dan Gilbert putus. Mereka tidak percaya, "Ha-hanya itu?"

Antonio mengangguk.

Mengetahui itu, Gilbert tak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau sial karena meskipun dia dipaksa oleh Ivan, dia belum pernah dipukul sekeras yang dialami Antonio. Keluhan Antonio memanjang, "Frans, sampai kapan aku harus setiap hari mendatanginya? Kalau begini terus, sebelum kita menang, aku mati duluan."

Francis tertawa, "Sebentar lagi. Ini baru seminggu. Belum ada efeknya."

"Efek apa maksudmu? Kau yakin dengan taktikmu ini kita bisa menang?" Gilbert nampak cemas.

"Tenang saja, bisa kok. Hanya butuh waktu saja."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Antonio.

"Tidak bisa diperhitungkan, Antonio," Francis melanjutkan, "bahkan aku tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan seseorang bisa jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku tahu seseorang pasti jatuh cinta. Sekasar apapun Monsieur Vargas, dia tetap saja manusia."

Antonio terlihat putus asa, "Masa'? Aku tidak yakin."

Francis dan Gilbert tahu, untuk Antonio topik ini sangat sensitif. Maka, mereka hanya diam saja ketika mendengar, "Aku tidak mengerti rasa jatuh cinta. Sayang dengan seseorang itu bagaimana?"

.

.

KRING! KRING!

"Feliciano!" teriak Lovino pada adiknya yang didapur. "Angkat telepon!"

Suara Feliciano terdengar menjawab, "Ve~ aku lagi membuat pasta, Kak. Tidak bisa ditinggal! Teleponnya kan di sebelah Kakak!"

"Cih!" Lovino kesal karena dia yang dekat telepon. Menganggu acaranya menonton TV sambil menunggu makan malam yang sedang dimasak adiknya. Dengan berat hati dia mengangkat telepon, "Halo?"

_[Selamat malam. Bisa bicara dengan Herr Vargas?]_

Tanpa bertanya, Lovino tahu murid Jerman yang menelepon. Masih kasar nadanya bertanya, "Aku Vargas. Kenapa?"

_[Oh. Em. Sebenarnya, yang saya cari adalah Herr Feliciano. Apakah beliau ada?]_

Kekesalan menyelimuti Lovino. Dia sudah bisa menduga murid Jerman mana yang menelepon ini. _Kentang Sialan_, umpatnya dalam hati. Dia nyaris saja menutup telepon itu jika tidak ingat kalau murid itu adalah anggota klub kesenian yang dibimbing adiknya. Sampai menelepon malam begini, pastilah ada hal penting. Lovino menjauhi gagang telepon darinya dan berteriak pada Feliciano, "Oi, ada yang nyari!"

"Ve?" Feliciano masih mengaduk saus pasta yang belum selesai. "Bilang nanti saja telepon lagi, Kak."

"Cigii!" Lovino berkata kesal ke telepon, "Kentang Sialan! Adik Bodoh itu bilang telepon lagi nanti!"

"Ve? Ludwig?" Feliciano baru tahu kalau Ludwig yang menelepon. Dia segera memanggil kakaknya. Memintanya untuk ke dapur sebentar tanpa menutup telepon. Lovino bingung tapi dia tetap ke dapur tanpa menutup telepon. Setelah Lovino di dapur, Feliciano menyerahkan sudip yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengaduk ke Lovino dan segera berlari ke ruang tengah. Dia hanya berkata, "Tolong ya, Kak!"

Lovino ingin marah, tapi adiknya telah melesat ke ruang TV mengangkat telepon.

"Ludiwg ve~?" Feliciano memegang gagang telepon.

_[Herr Vargas? Sedang sibuk? Kalau sibuk, nanti saya telepon lagi.]_

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa ve~?" Feliciano senang Ludwig menelepon. Wajahnya tampak sumringah. Beberapa saat mereka berbicara untuk kegiatan seni klub mereka. Lalu setelah selesai. Keduanya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Ludwig?" tanya Feliciano karena mereka diam lama.

_[….Herr Vargas?]_

"Ve~?"

_[Sudah makan?]_

Feliciano kaget ditanya seperti itu. Biasanya Ludwig tak begitu mau tahu apa yang Feliciano lakukan. Karena Feliciano punya beberapa seminar dalam seminggu ini, mereka memang jadi jarang bertemu. Telepon pun baru kali ini. Feliciano merasa senang sekali Ludwig bertanya basa-basi seperti itu. Walaupun hanya sedetik, ia masih ingin mendengar suara Ludwig lebih lama. Yang paling membuatnya senang adalah Ludwig juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Senyum bahagia terlukis jelas di wajah Feliciano.

"Sudah. Ludwig sudah makan ve~?"

_[Sudah…. Kalau begitu, saya akan kabari lagi jika ada sesuatu. Terima kasih Herr Vargas.]_

"Sama-sama, Ludwig."

Telepon pun ditutup. Feliciano berlari ke arah dapur dan langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Kakaaaaaaaaakkkkk! Aku senaaaaaaaaangg vee~," seru Feliciano memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. Lovino tak bisa bergerak, membiarkan adiknya mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia berkata, "Hanya ditelepon saja. Tidak usah berlebihan, Adik Bodoh!"

"Tapi Kak, ini pertama kalinya Ludwig bertanya aku sudah makan atau belum. Aku senang sekali, Kak!" air mata Feliciano keluar. Lovino bisa merasakan baju bagian punggungnya basah oleh itu. Tapi, meski dia tak melihat wajah Feliciano, Lovino tahu adiknya merasa sangatlah senang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya begitu senang sampai menangis seperti itu hanya karena kata-kata tidak penting dari seseorang.

"Kenapa kau berbohong kalau kau sudah makan?"

"Ludwig memang cuek, Kak. Tapi, dia sebenarnya mudah cemas ve~."

_Begitukah kalau jatuh cinta?_

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih masih sedia membacanya! Mohon maaf sekali karena lama update m(_ _)m**

Tambahan: Fujoshi Anonim, iya nih agak rumit =_=' Semoga lancar deh nih dua, aku ikut doain deh =)


End file.
